Asgore
Asgore Dreemurr (mostly referred as Asgore) is the Monsters' King (also known as Mountain King) and a Boss Monster which made his debut in Season 1's episode, Continue. Appearance Asgore is a Boss Monster with broad shoulders, a golden blond mane and beard, and two large curved horns. He wears a suit of armor, a purple cape with golden pauldrons, and a crown on top of his head; he also sports an intimidating stature. The weapon he uses in battle is a long, red trident adorned with a flower. Personality Asgore seem to have a very gentle personality as seen many times. Abilities * Fire Magic : Asgore has the same power as his famliy being able to summon fire at will and use it to attack enemies. * Trident : He can use his Trident to attack and use Blue or Orange attack. History Continue Asgore appear as a shadows at the beginning of the episode. later in the episode he appear with all of Frisk friend standing near Toriel and meeting his son. My Sunshine Asgore is shown to be taking care of the politics meeting even though Frisk has accepted as the ambassador. Asgore seem to have the AMD watching his every move. Near the end of the episode Asgore is at the HSO HQ where people will sign that monsters can live with humans and do whatever they want but one question was never answered "how did the barrier break?" Asgore answers that he used the souls of the humans to break the barrier Asgore then tells what does the last human that fell down looks like that is Miss Grey daughter so the AMD didn't sign. Dust Asgore is shown to be behind bars for the murder of 6 humans Asriel told us that Asgore wasn't being honest and didn't tell the AMD that he wasn't the one who destroy the barrier. Do or Die Asgore is still behind bars but there seem to be a visitor that is not Undyne she is Jessica Grey. Miss Grey told Asgore that Sans died because Betty and how she wanted forgiveness. Later in the episode Asgore seems to like the golden flowers so much that he didn't care about Gaster attacking Miss Grey with Papyrus blocking the attack for her. Asgore later asks if he could come with Frisk and Asriel then he asks Asriel after been teleported by Gaster to the school that does Asriel want to play catch Asriel answered yes. They went inside the school and help kill the Pink Slime. Love Part 1 Asgore is appearances at school in this episode with Asriel. For help to school childs and destroying pink blobs. After that, there is a happening funny scene. Asgore encounters Toriel and after a little controversy It is ending up by Asriel. Asgore does not play a big role in this episode. Trivia * Asgore's obsession with Golden Flowers is so powerful that he doesn't care about anything around him. ** This was first shown in Sans vs. Omega Flowey and later in Do or Die and Love Part 1. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Good Category:Male